


Time and Existence

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Parents Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Dealing with lack of sleep, and an abundance of spare time since giving birth. Harry finds a project, Time Travel. Draco isn't impressed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Time and Existence

“There you are. Your son is asleep Potter” Draco murmured as he entered the office where Harry was currently sitting leaning at a desk.

“Our son” Harry corrected without looking up.

“He’s only our son. When he sleeps through the night. Until I start getting eight hours sleep a night, he’s your son” Draco commented. He pressed his hands to Harry's shoulders and began to rub them gently.

“I’ll remember that. When he becomes a moody teenager” Harry commented, leaning back and looking up at Draco’s face.

“So, shouldn’t you be relaxing. Not working? Considering you are on Paternity leave.”

“This isn’t work” Harry sighed. “It’s a distraction. I found your fathers research on time turners.”

Draco sighed wearily, “Must you? I’d rather just leave that episode behind?”

“It’s interesting. He was quite through, anyway I found another prototype” Harry gestured to the vice, where a couple of rings were in place. “I just haven’t managed to finish assembling it.”

Draco sighed, “And? Isn’t it better to leave it alone? Unless our sons decide to time travel and encourage our past selves to get together.”

Harry turned on the chair, which squeaked was he did. “They’ve learnt their lesson. Anyway, I can’t even put it together” Harry admitted shrugging.

Draco sighed, and Harry could tell his curiosity was nagging at him. “You said my father left notes?” Draco asked leaning over Harry's shoulder.

Harry had Lucius notes spread Infront of him across the desk, a small vice was currently holding one of the time turners’ outer rings, while its centre bobbed up and down unsteadily. “It fits together somehow” Harry said.

Draco nodded, and began to make noises as he scanned the notes. “It appears this ring sits this way” he Pulled out his wand and levitated the ring in place. It began to spin against the other turning in an opposite direction.

“Show off” Harry murmured; a little irritated Draco had understood it instantly. When he’d been trying to figure it out for hours.

“Do you want the help? Or should I continue to let you struggle” Draco said his mouth twisting into a wry smile. Their banter was far more amusing now they could kiss whenever they wished.

“No. Go ahead” Harry smiled.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, it lingered full of gentle passion. Draco waved his wand and guided the last two rings in place. His hand hovering over it.

Before Harry even had the chance to look at it, there was a reverberation and Draco was gone. As was the time turner.

“Draco?” Harry called our hesitantly. There was nothing, no answer. Harry felt his stomach disappear and stood up slowly. As if waiting for any kind of sign that Draco was okay.

Instead the sound of a baby’s cry filled the room.

“Put him to sleep my foot” Harry muttered, as he walked down the corridor. The nursery had been set up opposite Draco’s bedroom. Harry was pretty sure Draco had switched a couple of rooms to do it. Harry pushed open the door, the curtains were drawn and the light from the doorway lit up the bassinette. Its wicker frame holding the baby basket at a height. Harry leaned in, the small infant’s face was crying, his little fists clenched. “Come here Cedric” Harry said picking him and holding him against his chest. “Dada’s here. It’s okay...” he said cradling him gently, bouncing on his feet trying to rock his son. “You can’t be hungry yet” Harry murmured. Maybe he too knew his Dad was gone. Harry tried not think about it, Draco would come back. Of course, he would.

Before any negative thought could latch on, there was an anguished yell from the office. Harry clutching Cedric waddled in; Draco was laying unceremoniously in a heap. His arms bent back in a way that arms weren’t supposed to bend. “Broken arms?”

“Yes” Draco said with teeth gritted.

“Don’t swear. I’ve got Cedric” Harry insisted.

Draco squinted, up at Harry. “Can you help me up.”

Harry put Cedric down on the desk, and heaved Draco up, his arms flopped down twisted unnaturally. Between them at Harry’s feet was the time turner. “Hmmm” Harry frowned considering. “Well here goes a few months’ work” Harry said a Brought his shoe down onto it. It shattered into small pieces.

“Good” Draco said, as Harry helped him to a chair.

“We’re going to have to take you to St-Mungo’s” Harry murmured hesitant to touch Draco’s arms.

Draco sighed, “Yes I’d hope so.”

Harry cupped Draco’s cheek, “Are you okay? Did you change anything?”

“I went back in time and punched my father in the head” Draco commented dryly.

“Really?” Harry said, a little impressed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “no I didn’t. I’m not as idiotic as our sons were. And I feared I’d ruin this” Draco said truthfully, he looked over at Cedric was laying on the desk.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco. “I Love you. And perhaps we don’t mention the accidental time travel.”

“That night be wise” Draco agreed wincing in pain.


End file.
